gupfandomcom-20200214-history
T-60
The T-60 was a Russian light tank designed to replace the obsolete T-38 amphibious scout tank. History 'Development' Nicholas Astrov's design team at Moscow Factory No. 37 was assigned the task of designing amphibious and non-amphibious scout tanks in 1938. They produced the T-30A and T-30B prototypes. The T-30A prototype was manufactured as the T-40 amphibious tank, while the T-30B prototype having a simpler version of T-40's chassis with heavier armour was accepted as the T-60 scout tank and begin production in 1940. It was intended to carry a 12.7mm machine-gun but the 20mm TNSh cannon was chosen instead. 'Operational History' Due to its thin armor, overpowered gun, poor mobility and only a two-man crew, it was hated by the Soviets as it was unable to match newer up-armoured German tank designs. During 1941-1942 it was considered better than nothing as in early 1942 some T-60s due to their low-profile manage to infiltrate enemy's rear and halted some attacks. Attempts were made in 1942 to re-arm the T-60 with the 37 mm ZIS-19 cannon but the project fall flat due to the Soviet Union's shortage of 37 mm ammunition. A new project was to equip the tank with a 45mm gun on a new modified turret the project was succesfully tested in mid-1942 but the project was terminated when the new T-70 was chosen as the new standard light tank. Late war use of the T-60 saw it relegated to minor roles, such as reconnaissance, defending headquarters, convoy duties and training new crews. Another project was to design an airplane-towed glider tank to provide airborne support to partisans. One T-60, known as the Antonov A-40, was converted into a glider and towed by a Tupolev TB-3, the tank was lightened to the extreme for air use but due to the T-60 poor aerodynamics the plane and to ditch the glider to avoid crashing. Due to lack of sufficiently powerful aircraft to tow it the project was canceled and never resumed. Numbers of T-60s were captured by German and used under the designation Panzerkampfwagen T-60 743® and were used manly as tow vehicles and were generally appreaciated by Germans. The Romanians modified 34 captured T-60s into TACAM T-60 tank destroyers in 1943. They were armed with captured Soviet 76 mm divisional gun M1936 (F-22) housed in a light armoured superstructure open in its top and back, a typical configuration in the tank destroyers at the time. They also used at the end of 1942, the T-60 chassis to develop a tank-destroyer, that will inspire the Germans for the development of the Jagdpanzer 38(t), the Mareșal. The tank destroyer later prototypes mounted the Romanian 75 mm Reșița Model 1943 anti-tank gun and were powered by a French-made Hotchkiss H-39 engine. All surviving TACAM and Mareșal prototypes were later confiscated by the Soviets after Romania defected to the Allies in August 1944. In Girls Und Panzer Ribbon Warrior While Katyusha's Volunteer Army and Polite Girls are seen parading with T-70, they use the T-60 during their individual matches. During the Cauldron tournament in the sixth match of the first round against Fifth Republic Platoon (BC Freedom's Tankathlon team), Katyusha's Polite Girls fielded three T-60. The match wasn't seen but they likely annihilated Fifth Republic Platoon's R35s without any difficulty. During the Cauldron tournament in the seventh match of the first round against Anzio Girls High School, Katyusha Volunteer Army fielded at least five T-60 (two were commanded by their Yojimbos Saemonza and Erwin). During the match they were the victim of Anzio's harassment, in the forest Nina was panicked by a cardbox version of Nonna and reverse drive on another T-60, which was later destroyed by two CV.33 tankettes. Some tricks later (with a Grim Reaper version of Klara towed by a drone) a CV.33 (commander by Carpaccio and Caesar) arrived with a Katyusha puppet hanged at the tankette and was welcomed by two bursts from 20mm autocannons. But they fall right into Anzio's trap and all T-60s were annihilated by AT Rifles equipped CV.33s. They will be part of Anzio Girls High School for the rest of the tournament. During the Cauldron tournament second round Green Team fielded three T-60 (two commanded by Nina and Alina). When Blue attacked Green Team's camp, they were tasked to hold the attackers alongside Viggen while Maginot flanked them. After the tide has turned and Blue Team turned into the persued, T-60s tried alongside Maginot to form a pincer movement on Tategoto but were driven away by Duck Team. During the joint operation between Red and Green Team to eliminate Blue Team, when Red Team was tricked by Duck Team the remaining Nina's T-60 open fire on them without scoring any hit. Nina's T-60 took part on the Anti-Oni Team where it was likely destroyed while the two remaining continue the fight until the end of the match. Polite Girls switched their T-60 for T-70 at the gas station in the neutral zone with the help of Kinuyo. Trivia *The reason why Katyusha's Volunteer Army and Polite Girls switched from T-70 at the parade to T-60 is unknown. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Russian Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Katyusha Volunteer Army Category:Pravda Girls' High School